Service providers often have various sources at their disposal for obtaining media content, including their own storage, an originating source, and third party providers. Users often desire to access related media content, which may or may not be directly accessible from the service provider. Users often have multiple devices for presenting the media content, which can include fixed devices and mobile devices. These devices can have a wide variety of adjustable features for improving the viewing experience of the users.